undertalefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лейтмотивы
Лейтмотив — музыкальная тема или мелодия, которая используется в разных треках, чтобы связать трек с человеком, событием или местом. Частое использование лейтмотивов в саундтреках Undertale и других звуковых файлов помогает создать ностальгическое настроение для игры и часто вызывает эмоциональный отклик у игроков. Тоби Фокс сказал, это было сделано для того, чтобы создание саундтреков не было настолько сложным.Тоби Фокс в Твиттере Очень сложно составлять список лейтмотивов, используемых в игре. Похожих моментов очень много, и всех их невозможно перечислить. Находящиеся ниже отметки времени приближаются к одной секунде, и были взяты из этого плейлиста, который отражает продолжительность официальных саундтреков. Once Upon a Time Это один из наиболее часто повторяющихся треков в игре. Оригинальная песня может быть разделена на три раздела, которые встречаются 17 раз.(Undertale) Once Upon a Time leitmotifs - YouTube Часть 1 * Once Upon a Time 0:00–0:28 * Start Menu и Menu (Full) ** Все фоновые дорожки для Start Menu построены друг на друге, с пятью промежуточными между треками Start Menu и Menu (Full). ** Музыка играла в меню в Титрах Истинного Пацифиста, выступая в прохождении чрезвычайно медленным исполнением "Start Menu". * Home и Home (Music Box) 0:36–1:11 * Hotel 0:20–0:41 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything 0:14–0:30 * Undertale 0:37–2:49, 3:27–4:43, 5:20–5:58 * The ChoiceЯ услышал это, когда ускорил "The Choice"... - Tumblr * Bergentrückung * ASGORE 0:00–0:02 повторения (т.е. эта короткая фраза повторяется несколько раз после цитируемого времени) * Fallen Down (Reprise) 1:18–1:44 * Hopes and Dreams 0:00–0:44 * SAVE the World 0:00–0:20, 1:46–1:53 * Reunited 0:43–1:43 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:27–3:35, 3:47–4:05 * Last Goodbye 0:23–0:27, 0:45–0:48, 0:56–1:02, 1:40–1:42, 1:52–2:02 * Good Night Часть 2 * Once Upon a Time 0:28–0:58 * Home и Home (Music Box) 1:11–1:45 * Hotel 0:41–1:22 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything 0:30–0:57 * Undertale 2:49–3:27 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 1:44–2:10 * Reunited 1:43–2:42 * Last Goodbye 0:02–0:21, 1:08–1:29 Часть 3 * Once Upon a Time 0:58–1:29 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 2:10–2:30 * Hopes and Dreams 0:44–1:29, 1:52–2:15 * SAVE the World 0:42–1:46 * Final PowerUndertale OST: Final power - реверсный и ускоренный - YouTube * Reunited 2:56–3:56 * Last Goodbye 0:45–1:08 Флауи Этот лейтмотив встречается шести треках и в одном звуковом файле.Undertale - Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом "Your Best Friend" - YouTube * Your Best Friend * Your Best Nightmare 0:54–1:26, 2:00–2:27, 3:00–3:27 * Finale 0:00–0:40, 0:57–1:52 * Hopes and Dreams 1:29–1:52 * SAVE the World 0:04–0:07 (повторение) * Last Goodbye 0:29–0:32 (повторение) * mus_toomuchUndertale OST "But Nobody Came", ускоренное на 1200% - YouTube (Проигрывается, если убить всех монстров на данной территории) * mus_f_finale_1 Ториэль Fallen Down * Fallen Down * Fallen Down (Reprise) 0:00–1:18 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:35–3:45 * Respite 0:00-0:35 Heartache * Heartache 0:00–0:50 * ASGORE 0:34–1:49 Руины "Ruins" и еще одна общая мелодия появляются в 11 треках и одном неиспользуемом файле.[Version 2 Undertale - Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом "Ruins"] - YouTube * Ruins * Waterfall 0:27–1:49 * Quiet Water 0:05–0:32 * NGAHHH!! 0:34–1:22 * Spear of Justice 0:36–1:52 * An Ending * Don't Give Up * Respite 0:35–1:54 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:48–2:08 * But the Earth Refused to Die * Battle Against a True Hero 0:44–1:36 * mus_ruinspiano Anticipation Отрезок лейтмотива "Anticipation" можно услышать в Ghost Fight.[Version 2 Undertale - Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом "Enemy Approaching] начинается на 5:03 - YouTube Он очень короткий и длится 2-3 секунды. * Anticipation ** Замедленная версия играет в битве с Монстрёнком, во время последних встреч с Флауи в Новом Доме и в титрах "Геноцидного" Пацифист-прохождения. * Enemy Approaching * Stronger Monsters 0:00–0:32, 0:38–1:00 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:00–0:40 * Heartache 0:54–0:57, 0:59–1:01 * Dogsong ** Замедленная версия песни играет в битве с Эндогини. * Temmie Village - повторяется на 0:11–0:16там же. начинается на 2:46 * Tem Shop, также имеется вариация.всё это связано - YouTube Ghost Fight Пять треков.Undertale - Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом "Ghost Fight" - YouTube * Ghost Fight * Dogbass (басовая партия) * Dummy! * Pathetic House * Spider Dance Санс Лейтмотив найден в четырёх треках, один из которых не проигрывается в игре. Одна версия может зависеть от не Нейтрального прохождения.Undertale - Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом "sans." - YouTube * sans. * It's Raining Somewhere Else 0:19–1:18, 2:00–2:39 ** Эта песня больше похожа на вторую часть (0:10-0:17) трека "Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans". ** Немного замедленная версия этой песни играет в комнате Санса. * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:01–0:33 (мелодия), 0:01–0:58 (басовая партия) * Bring It In, Guys! 0:43–0:46 (мелодия), 0:40–0:46 (басовая партия) Папирус * Nyeh Heh Heh! * Bonetrousle ** Этот трек проигрывается с уменьшенной скоростью во время боя с Папирусом в последний раз в пути Геноцида."один из самых быстрых саундтреков с уменьшенной скоростью - зловещая мелодия." - Undertale OST - Bonetrousle (GENOCIDE) Extended - YouTube * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:42–0:58 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:35–0:54''Undertale by leitmotif - Nyeh heh heh!'' - YouTube Сноудин * Snowy 0:00–1:02 ** Эта песня играет в битве с Матерью Сноудрейков. Проигрывается сильно искажённая вариация этого трека, из-за того, что высота звука и скорость меняются каждые несколько секунд. ** Так как этот трек не содержит в себе вторую часть мелодии, которая есть в других песнях, её не всегда рассматривают, как оригинал лейтмотива. * Snowdin Town 0:19–1:16 * Shop * Dating Start! 0:00–1:13, немного сокращено. * Dating Fight! * Confession * Hopes and Dreams 2:15–3:01 * Reunited 3:56–4:25 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:54–1:29''Undertale - Все песни с мелодией и лейтмотивом "Snowy"'' - YouTube Андайн * Dating Tense! * Danger Mystery (спорно) * Undyne * Run! * NGAHHH!! 0:00–0:34, сокращено. * Spear of Justice 0:00–0:36 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:30–1:48 Азриэль * Memory * Undertale 0:00–2:47, 3:27–6:21 ** Порою эта мелодия едва заметна среди наложенной музыки. Её можно услышать в гитарной партии в течение всей песни, но её сложнее услышать после 3:27. Мотив становится более слышным после 4:42, когда на фоне играет пианино, меняющее ключ примерно на 5:20, и возвращается к прошлому звучанию на 5:57. * The Choice (незаметно), как часть трека "Undertale", содержащего ноты от "Memory". * Finale 0:40–0:57''Схожести в музыке 2: Undertale: Finale и His theme'' - YouTube * His Theme * mus_star (первые четыре ноты) Альфис Часть 1 * Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap 0:06–0:13 * Alphys 0:08–1:00 * Here We Are Часть 2 * Alphys 1:00–1:25 * She's Playing Piano * Here We Are Хотленд * Another Medium 0:51–1:21, 1:50–2:14 * CORE 0:34–1:01, 1:42–2:10 * Death by Glamour 0:00–0:36, 1:30–1:56 * Bring It In, Guys! 2:44–3:04 Меттатон It's Showtime! Находится в четырех треках и одном звуковом файле. * It's Showtime! * mus_tv (в телевизоре Папируса) * Live Report * Death Report * Death by Glamour 1:30–1:56 Metal Crusher * Metal Crusher * Last Episode! * Death by Glamour 1:04–1:30 Начало "Hotel" * Hotel 0:00–0:20 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything * CORE Approach Мюзикл * Oh! One True Love * Oh! Dungeon * For The Fans Территории * Waterfall 0:00–0:27 * Another Medium 0:00–0:51, 1:50–2:22 * CORE 0:06–1:01, 1:29–2:10 Асгор Bergentrückung Основная тема Асгора почти не используется и появляется только в трёх треках. * Bergentrückung * ASGORE 0:00–0:35, 1:25–1:32 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:28–3:34 Determination * Determination * ASGORE 1:50–2:28 Начало Your Best Nightmare * Premonition * You Idiot * Your Best Nightmare 0:00–0:15 * Burn in Despair! (фоновые аккорды) Тема Гастера Тема Гастера — это трек, который можно услышать только в Комнате Тестирования Музыки. В неё можно попасть в шансом 50%, если значение "fun" равно 65. Она находится между комнатами 46 (room_tundra_3, комната с сундуком в Сноудине) и 47 (room_tundra_3A, комната с удочкой). Аккомпанементы, состоящие из четырёх нот, довольно-таки распространены; некоторые из следующих треков могут содержать совпадения, которые могут сделать наличие лейтмотива в них спорным. * Nyeh Heh Heh! - повторения в 0:00–0:01 (спорно)Тема Гастера в "Nyeh heh heh" ...? - YouTube * Bonetrousle - повторения в 0:00–0:01 (спорно) * Dating Start! - повторения в 0:02–0:03 "Gaster's Theme" в "Dating Start!" - Возможна новая связь - YouTube * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans - повторения 0:10 тема Гастера в "song that might play when you fight sans" - YouTube * Burn in Despair! - Весь трек является прямым ускоренным ремиксом. Прочее * Все треки, использующиеся в настройках джойстика - "Uwa!! So Temperate♫", "Uwa!! So Holiday♫" и "Uwa!! So HEATS!!♫" - являются вариациями друг друга. * "Spookwave" и "Spooktune". * "Ghouliday" и "Jingle Bells". * Образец, использованный в "Barrier", также используется в "Amalgam".Undertale: Barrier ускоренный на 90% - YouTube * Образец, использованный в "Ooo", также используется в "Waterfall" (0:14 - 0:25). * "Battle Against a True Hero" (0:00–1:36) и "Power of "NEO"". * "mus_smile" — это реверсный, замедленный и искажённый смех Маффет.W. D. GASTER "Mus_Smile" Dissected!" - YouTube * "Bonetrousle" и музыка перед боем с Безумным Манекеном (также с темой Гастера). * Звук при сохранении состоит из первых трёх нот саундтрека "Once Upon a Time". MEGALOVANIA Это уникальный лейтмотив. Мелодия MEGALOVANIA не повторяется в игре; вместо этого, этот лейтмотив проходит между играми, появляются в первую очередь в Earthbound Halloween Hack Тоби Фокса, в семилетнем комиксе Homestuck и в фан-модификации Mother игры от Cognitive Dissonance. Ремиксы этого саундтрека используются в фан-играх, основанных на Undertale.Undertale: Underswap by TeamSwitched - Game Jolt Этот лейтмотив должен ассоциироваться с финальным боссом и концом игры, преподавая знакомое ощущение кульминации. Если тщательно расслушать саундтреки "Spooktune" (а также "Spookwave"), то можно услышать некоторые мелодии из MEGALOVANIA, хотя это может быть лишь совпадением. Примечания de:‎Leitmotive en:Leitmotifs fr:Leitmotivs Категория:Музыка Категория:Элементы Игры